Count Your Blessings
by theyHAUNTme
Summary: After recalling her wedding day, Sara counts her blessings. MAJOR GSR fluffiness for Joey on her birthday!


Count Your Blessings

**Count Your Blessings**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them.

**Summary:** After recalling her wedding day, Sara counts her blessings. MAJOR GSR fluffiness!

**A/N:** Happy (belated) Birthday to you! Happy (belated) Birthday to you! Happy (belated) Birthday to Joey! Happy (belated) Birthday to you! This was a birthday fic for my BFF Joey, aka **The Queen of Sin**. But since her b-day was the 6th of May, this is a belated birthday present...hope you like it chicky! Here were the requirements:

**1.** GSRness... cuteness... make me squee people!**  
2.** Wedding-ness... either them planning, the actual wedding, the wedding night waggles eyebrows or them remembering the wedding...**  
3.** Grissom in a suit and Sara in a knee-length dress at some point drool**  
4.** The line "that is one WIERD spoon..."**  
5.** Hank (THE most adorable dog on TV EVER)**  
6.** Reference to Batman or Cat Woman... (extra points for both )**  
7.** ANY length... can even be a drabble...

* * *

Sara sat on the couch, lazily scratching Hank's ears. The dog was panting appreciatively as his tail thumped on the floor. Sara smiled as she broke her gaze from the dog and looked into the ocean blue eyes of the figure sitting next to her. Grissom raised and eyebrow in questioning. Sara smiled and lay back against her husband's chest. Grissom wrapped his strong arms around her frame and inhaled the coconut scent of her shampoo. He kissed her tenderly, lovingly, before asking, "Remember how magical that day had been?"

She hummed in acknowledgment and a small smile graced her lips. Her eyes flickered to her sparkling, diamond engagement ring, and then to her golden wedding band. Her mind wandered back to that memorable day.

_Sara bounced on the balls of her feet, a nervous wreck. She was strumming her fingers absently against her thighs, checking the clock every two minutes. She checked and rechecked her appearance in the mirror; she had left her hair curly for the occasion, and it was pulled back into a bun, except for the two strands she had let dangle on opposite sides of her face. Her makeup had been meticulously painted on, and, even though it was more than she normally cared to wear, she thought it looked wonderful; courtesy of Catherine and Lindsey. Around her neck was a thin, golden chain, and a butterfly pendant was hooked to it. Gems were intricately placed inside of the wings of the butterfly. Gil had given the necklace to her on their one-year dating anniversary, right before he had proposed. It was a special gift, so there was _no_ way she wasn't going to wear it for this special day._

_Sara glanced up at the clock again for the umpteenth time, counting down the minutes before she became "Mrs. Grissom". The blonde in the corner let out a soft chuckle, causing Sara to whip her head over at her. The brunette pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Catherine smiled and gently said, "Sara, it's only been two minutes since you last checked it. Just relax, will you?"_

_Sara sighed and said, "I can't! Is this how you felt before you got married? And why the hell do they call it 'cold feet'? Your feet don't get cold! You just feel like there are a million butterflies in your stomach and like it's gonna explode!_

_"Whoa, Sara, just do me a big favor and...shut up!" exclaimed Catherine humorously. "Yes, I was just as nervous before my wedding day as you...but you and Gil have a stronger relationship than Eddie and I had. I'm not sure why it's called cold feet, it just is. Now will you please just stop asking so many questions...and quit looking at the damned clock!"_

_Sara smirked, before looking at the clock again. Catherine sighed and shook her head, muttering, "You're hopeless," under her breath._

_A knock came at the door and Catherine swiftly walked over to the mahogany door. She opened it, and saw Brass standing there in a suit and tie. He smiled and asked Catherine if the bride-to-be was ready. The blonde looked back at her friend, who was yet again looking at the clock, and told the detective she was as ready as she would ever be. Jim smiled and said, "Hey Sara, you look gorgeous. Come on now...Gil's waiting for you at the front of the church."_

_Sara walked over to him and hugged him before thanking him. He was going to be walking her down the aisle and giving her away since her father was deceased. He just smiled and told her he was honored to give her away. They heard the organ begin to play, and Brass pushed open the heavy doors leading to the sanctuary. Sara locked arms with Brass as they walked down the aisle and towards the front of the church, where Grissom's was waiting. Dressed in a midnight black suit with a brilliant blue tie, he looked irresistible. Sara bit her lip, thinking to herself '_Oh my God, why'd he have to wear that suit? I'm never gonna make it this whole ceremony!_'_

_Grissom looked on at his wife-to-be, stunned at her appearance. Her snow-white knee-length dress hugged all of her curves and she just seemed to have an angelic glow surrounding her. He pursed his lips as he thought, '_Why'd she wear that dress? She looks so beautiful...there is no way I'm going to be able to make it through this whole ceremony without touching her somehow!_'_

_Before either of them knew it, the preacher had started talking. He asked Jim if he was willing to give the bride away, and he happily complied. Sara joined Grissom up on the alter and was mentally telling the preacher to hurry it up! He then asked the couple to repeat the words of original wedding vows. After promising each other than in sickness and in health, in poorness, in hard times and easy, and until death do they part they would always be there for each other could they kiss each other. The congregation applauded whilst beaming at the newlyweds. Grissom and Sara broke apart, and were mesmerized by the love they saw in each other's eyes._

_"I love you," Grissom whispered softly, "so much."_

_Sara responded with the same words. Grissom then cradled her face in his soft hands before kissing her gently again. He caressed her cheek and got lost in her dark orbs. The two of them smiled at each other before making their way back down the aisle to thank all of their wedding guests for coming. After thanking them all, they made their way to the reception, which was being held in Grissom's and Sara's back yard. The new couple was curious to see how the reception looked because, even though their conscience was telling them not to, Greg was in charge of decorating it, along with Nick and Warrick. The young man had practically begged to help decorate it, and after much pondering, Sara and Grissom finally decided he could._

_They got to their house and saw it was heavily decorated with balloons and flowers, but looked elegant. They got out of the car and walked up to Greg, saying, "This looks very good Greg...thank you!"_

_He beamed and then walked with everyone else to the back yard, which looked identical to the front; heavily decorated with flowers and balloons. The guests were all served food and drink, and music was playing for those who wished to dance. Sara and Grissom sat down at a table with the rest of the CSI team, who all congratulated them._

_"Thank you," the couple said, beaming._

_Just as they were getting ready to eat, Brass took a look at his spoon and said, "Whoa, that is one _WEIRD_ spoon!"_

_Sara furrowed her brows and looked at her spoon. The Batman logo was depicted on the handle of the spoon with a picture of Batman himself underneath it. Sara smirked, not amused, and turned her head towards Greg, Nick, and Warrick. Warrick and Nick both pointed at Greg, who smiled, attempting to charm her._

_"Why does that not surprise me that the spoons were your doing, Greg?" Sara asked._

_"Why?" asked Greg._

_"Hmm, let's think, shall we?" Sara retorted sarcastically. "You're the _only_ person I know who owns _EVERYTHING_ with Batman on it! A binder, a pen, a pillow...are these _YOUR_ spoons?"_

_Greg nodded and Sara rolled her eyes. They continued eating with the strange utensils, carrying on a light conversation. At around ten o'clock, the guests all left, congratulating them once again. When they were all gone, Grissom said, "I love you Mrs. Grissom."_

_"And I love you, Mr. Grissom," Sara murmured, crashing her lips against him._

_With their lips locked, they made their way inside the house and towards the bedroom, shedding their clothes as they went...And you can only imagine what happened in there that night._

Grissom smiled at her and rested a hand on her protruding belly. Their unborn daughter was a result of that night, seven months ago. He rubbed her stomach lovingly, and received a gentle kick. He smiled and kissed his wife's cheek, his hand still resting on her abdomen. Sara moved her hand to her stomach, and linked her hand with his. She squeezed his hand and, with tears of joy welling in her eyes, thanked God for the many blessings He had given her.

* * *

**A/N 2:** So, how'd y'all like it? Hope it was fluffy enough for you Joey! Please leave a review to let me know what you thought!


End file.
